christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery at the Beach/Transcript
ext. [[Mystery Mobile] where Christopher, Daniel, Sonic, Kelsey, Madison, Danica, Amanda, and Jasper are seen getting dressed] (A carrier pigeon gives Christopher the next mystery for the team to solve) Christopher: Anybody feel up for a vacationing trip to the beach? Madison: I'm into that idea. Sonic: Me too what about you guys? Jasper: We're in. changes to the Beach where the team is seen relaxing Serena: Do any of you see a hot new boyfriend? Jordan: I definitely do! Serena: Then which one? Jordan: Christopher! Kelly: What he's here? Jordan: Yeah let's go guys. (Jordan, Kelly, Serena, Mila, Rebecca, Josie, Cynthia, Forsynthia,Flan and Heather walk over to Christopher) Jordan: Can we ask you a few questions please? Christopher: Sure go ahead. Serena: How are you doing right now? Christopher: I'm doing pretty well with every single mystery that I've solved up until now. Serena: This last question is just out of curiosity but why are you at the beach? Christopher: I'm not just here with my team on a vacation but i'm also solving a mystery involving girls that are getting kidnapped here at this beach. Jordan: Your voice is so sweet when you speak. Christopher: Wait are you serious? Jordan: Yes I am. Serena: I'm Serena and these girls with me are Jordan, Kelly, Mila, Josie, Cynthia, Heather, Forsynthia, Rebecca, and Flan. Christopher: Hi you probably recognize me already. Sonic: Who are these attractive girls Christopher? Christopher: That's classified information Sonic I can't tell you that information. Cynthia: Do you want to hang out with us? Christopher: Sure Cynthia let's go. Serena: We were just about to grab a snack from the Snack Bar let's go everyone. Cynthia: I'll get an ice-cream sundae. Serena: I'll get a strawberry smoothie Christopher: I'll get it for free. Serena: You can do that? Christopher: Of course I can Serena I own the Snack Bar here in Hawaii. .Serena: You know, Jordan was right about you but not just your voice is very very sweet but also your personality is very very sweet. Christopher: I know right all of the most attractive girls love me and I totally get it if you girls love me too just follow me and I'll get us all to the Snack Bar. Jordan: Um... Christopher? Christopher: Yes Jordan? Jordan: What is that?! (points to the demon in the water) Christopher: Everyone Run! (everyone runs away from the Sea Monster as the monster grabs Serena only for Christopher to fire his gun at the monster as the monster lets go of Serena as Christopher catches Serena in his arms) Serena: Thanks so much Christopher. Christopher: Yeah of course Serena. Kelly: So what the heck was that?! Christopher: Another monster I have to destroy after I solve this mystery. Serena: Well you totally are strong enough to hold me after saving my life. Christopher: I know right? Jordan: I never thought you would've been able to get everything for free. (The Sea Monster reappears right behind Kelly as he screams) Christopher: Everyone run! Kelly: (Jumps into Christopher's arms) Mila: So where should we run too? Christopher: Over there to my mansion! Josie: You own your own mansion?! Christopher: That's right Josie! changes to the beach where Sonic discusses information about the girls that Christopher was seen hanging out with Danica: What?! he was seen hanging out with a group of girls?! Sonic: Yeah I never even got to know their names. Danica: We've got to stop them from hurting Christopher. (Danica and Sonic soon inform Jasper, Jordan and Jack about the mysterious girls) Jasper: I don't see anything wrong with that wait you're so jealous of the attention that Christopher's been receiving even though you broke his heart and dumped him. Jasper: Don't you think he deserves to be happy? Danica: You know what you're so right Jasper. Sonic: Where do you think they are Jasper? Jasper: Have you tried looking inside his mansion? Sonic: No but we'll go check it out. Danica: Thanks bye Jasper. Jasper: See you soon you two. changes to the [[Christopher's Hawaii Mansion] where the two soon run upstairs to warn Christopher and the girls about the monster.] Danica: You guys have got to get away from this mansion now! Sonic: The monster is coming for us all! Christopher: We already were ambushed by the monster at least twice before. Jordan: Yeah and it first grabbed Serena then it almost grabbed Kelly. Sonic: Hi there they call me Sonic because of my super speed. Jordan: Hi I'm Jordan and these girls are my friends Kelly, Serena, Mila, Cynthia, Forsynthia, Josie, Rebecca and Flan. Serena: Hi Sonic by the way can we call you Sonic? Sonic: Sure Serena. Jordan: So who's going to destroy the Sea Monster? Christopher: I'll do it! Kelly: We've gotta see this! Sonic: And you will since he's the most powerful member of the team! Christopher: Sonic's so right about that! Kelly: Are you serious?! Rebecca: Well he could help us out! Serena: Let's try it guys! Danica: Just stay at least thirty feet away from the fight! Christopher and Sonic: Good point Danica. changes to the [[Beach] where the Sea Monster challenges Christopher to an all-out beach fight as he accepts] Sea Monster: Let's fight! Christopher: Let's go then folk! Kelsey: Did I miss anything? Jordan: No the fight's about to start right now. Kelsey: Christopher be very very careful! makes the first move of the fight Kelsey: Sweetie look for a weakness on the monster! Christopher: (closes eyes and immediately sees a weakness on the monster) Right there folk! (Shoots at the neck of the monster) Sea Monster: You think you're something?! YOU MEAN NOTHING! (Christopher lands three feet deep in the sand in pain) Christopher: I'm sorry everyone, Kelsey, Jasper, I wasn't strong enough to protect you, I'm not strong enough to do anything. Sonic: Come on Christopher, I know you can take him down. Christopher: I can't... Sonic: Yes you can come on you always know what to do! Sonic: And you're strong Christopher strong in the real way! (Christopher gets back up and looks at Jasper for inspiration) Sea Monster: What you want some more? Christopher: Anytime! you're no match for me, not even close folk! (Christopher starts running away from the monster as even the monster is surprised) Kelsey: Why is he running away? Sonic: Trust your cousin he's got a plan that involves running. Sea Monster: Get back here! Christopher: (Runs off of the cliff near the beach and looks back at the Sea Monster) Sea Monster: Ha ha! Nice try! (Tries striking Christopher with a tidal wave) Christopher: (Shoots the monster from five feet of air) Sea Monster: (Falls into the water) Christopher: (Jumps down to earth) Sea Monster: Is that all you've got you think that's enough to beat (squealing in pain) me. (The Sea Monster explodes into smoke as Christopher falls and is caught in Kelsey's arms) Jasper: Nice moves you defeated the monster! Christopher: Thanks you and Sonic are great coaches thanks. Jordan: You really are strong. Christopher: I know... (collapses from exhaustion) (Jordan, Serena and Kelly help Christopher back up to his feet) Serena: You made it man. Jordan: Yeah sweetie you really succeeded. Serena: Yeah is it true that you still need agents in the whole entire organization? Christopher: Yes it's true why are you guys willing to join? Jordan: Yes we are Christopher. Christopher: Cool well it's another mystery solved... (A loud explosion is heard) Christopher: ...Eh...More or less. End Category:Transcripts